


Chris ==> Comfort Him

by Arisol_Vantas



Series: Sing your heart out, Chris. [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, its right after Chris turns Josh back from wendigoness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisol_Vantas/pseuds/Arisol_Vantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're trying but you don't exactly know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris ==> Comfort Him

**Author's Note:**

> Song fics are my lifeeee.
> 
> Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis

Chris ==> Comfort him.

Your trying but you don't know how. Ever since you brought him back to his human form, he's been cooped up in his room, regretting eating any humans. You had to bring him his food and drinks because he wouldn't ever leave. It was so sad to see your once best friend reduced to a shell of nothingness.

You currently sat outside his door, strumming your guitar. It was cheesy as hell, but it used to relax him after his panic attacks. You hoped it still worked. As you gently continued to strum the strings of the guitar, you heard the door open slightly. You didn't look up or open your eyes until you felt a body gently press into your side. Your strumming never stopped as you opened your eyes, looking down at Josh. His eyes were closed and he had a relaxed face. It was always so nice to see him calm.

You hummed a small tune as you strummed, smiling before singing gently.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you. 

I shall stay, Would it be sin? If I can't help, falling in love with you. 

As the river flows surely to the sea, darling as it goes, some things were meant to be." Your eyes fluttered closed as you continued to sing gently. Josh's breathing had slowed, signaling he had fallen asleep.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help, falling in love with you." You slowed to a stop, forgetting the rest of the words as you heard him snoring lightly. You placed the instrument down beside you and smiled as you ran your fingers through his hair. You gently smiled as you closed your eyes, falling asleep next to him.


End file.
